


Protect you

by deltaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Protective Kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltaako/pseuds/deltaako
Summary: Taako has a nightmare. Kravitz helps out.





	Protect you

You find yourself in a forest running far away from a familiar wagon. Fear pulsates through your veins as you distance yourself as far away as possible. Far from him. You don’t know what you did to piss him off. This has happened quite a few times before. But, this time he grabbed a knife.

You look back and see him chasing after you, knife in hand, He’s angry like a bull. Panic spreads all throughout your body. Tears begin to sting your eyes. He wants to kill you. Maybe he’s always wanted to kill you. Maybe he never loved you. Maybe no one ever loved you. Maybe he’s right and you’re an unlovable piece of shit.

You’re tired. You’ve been running for so long. You feel yourself slow down slightly. Your body grows heavier. You sob as he gets closer. He was always stronger and faster than you. That’s why he was your bodyguard, or at least he's supposed to be. He said he’d protect you in the beginning. He seemed so genuine about it too. God, it’s so pathetic. You wish someone would save you. You wish there was someone who’d actually keep you safe. Or if you could blast his ass with magic but you didn’t have your wand and you barely know how to yet anyway.

He grabs you and shoves you onto the grass, pinning you down. Tears stream down your face.

Terror fills all your senses. You’re shaking uncontrollably He’s going to kill you. Sazed is going to kill you and nobody's going to care. Nobody's going to mourn you. No one will shed a tear.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t cut your pretty face up,” Sazed snarls. You keep crying, you can’t stop. You try to wriggle free but his grip is painfully strong. You scream out for help.

“Do you really think anybody can hear you, and even if they could why would they help your worthless ass,” he laughs. His and moves to your neck and pins you from there. He pulls out the knife from his belt and beings tracing it along your face. You whimper, still shaking underneath him. He adds pressure to the knife and whips it across your cheek as you scream. You feel warm blood trickle down your cheek from the cut.

“That was a test sweetheart,” Sazed said as he moved the bloodied knife to your throat.

“Please no, I’ll do anything Sazed!” You shrieked.

You felt the cold knife press hard against your delicate throat.

\---

You awaken to a gentle touch. You felt tears streaming down your face. You're back in your bedroom, far away from Sazed and the time that you lived in the stagecoach together. The room is dark and bit cold but you're under the soft blankets of your bed.

“Taako, are you okay?” a concerned Kravitz asked, “Can I hold you?”

You nod and he scoops you up into his arms and holds you close. He’s cold but you find comfort in that. He’s unique in that way and he’s all yours. He kisses your cheek rests his forehead against yours.

“Do you want to talk about it love?” he says in his gentle voice.

“It was just another dream about Sazed,” you say, “I mean I should get used to it by now, this has happened like a million times.”

“Taako,” Kravitz says with a worried tone.

“I really thought I’d be over all this by now. It's been over ten years since I was with him,” you whined.

“Taako, It’s okay. This could take you a lifetime to overcome,” Kravitz said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay." you nod, still hiccuping.

"Taako, I’ll never let him hurt you again,” Kravitz said in a serious tone.

“Krav, I can protect myself now. I’ll magic missile that fucker to space.” you smiled.

“I know, I just want you to know that I’m here for you.” His tenderness makes your heart skip a beat.

“Krav! Your such a sap tonight,” you tease, “Now, um, hold me closer so I can fall asleep again.”

“I guess I’m not the only one whose being sappy,” he smirked. You whined and buried your face into his chest, ready to fall asleep.


End file.
